vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiering System
Note: This Page is Extremely Important The following is an overview of general power within various popular fictions. It's to help people get an understanding of where various characters fall in debates. The more characters a universe has in higher tiers, the stronger that universe generally is in VS Battles. It is strongly advised that at the beginning of every character profile, the character in question be placed into one of these tiers, perhaps only after their names. It should be noted though that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have Broken or hax abilities. For example, Sensui is capable of doing destruction that's on a wider level than Demon Eyes Kyo, yet he would still get beaten by him due to Kyo having more speed than he does and also enough haxness and variety in broken abilities to defeat him. Thus, we can conclude that Kyo is on a higher tier than Sensui since he's able to beat him. To put it simply, hax and broken abilities can also put a character high in the tiers. -It should be noted that a high-tier character cannot always (at least easily) beat a character with lower tier, especially if their rank are too close or if they are from lowest tiers, for example, 9-A and 9-B. There are also special exceptions regarding a character's nature and abilities. E.g. Natsu might win (or at least put a good fight) against Ace despite being in lower tier due to his fire-eating ability. This also applies to large-scale water manipulators (e.g. Kisame) against certain Devil Fruit users. Tier 1: Omnipotence 1-A: Beyond Omnipotent level : Logically there is nothing stronger than an omnipotent. But since everything is possible in fiction, this section is dedicated to exceptional cases, usually for fun purposes. Characters, who exist beyond the concept of omniverse,i.e, beyond existence or non-existence beings, e.g. those from the void or absolute darkness/nothingness etc, can be arguably included. This may also contain characters who always exist in everytime, everywhere and every timeline and their existence cannot be erased. (E.g. Squirrel Girl, Chuck Norris, etc.) 1-B: Omnipotent level : Characters who are the strongest within their respective omniverses. Generally there is only one omnipotent being in an omniverse, and there is nothing above it. (E.g. Kami Tenchi, The-One-Above-All, The Presence, etc.) 1-C: Nigh-Omnipotent level : Characters who can create/destroy more than billion universes and reach to a level of megaverse/metaverse (The metaverse contains multiple multiverses, including pocket universes and parallel universes). Those who could easily defeat 2-A characters are also counted as nigh-omnipotents. They are usually the second strongest within an omniverse, only inferior to a true omnipotent. (E.g. The Living Tribunal, Pre-Retcon Beyonder, Primal Monitor, etc.) Tier 2: Beyond Universal 2-A: Multiverse level+ : Characters who can create/destroy 1,000 to more than 1,000,000 universes. 2-B: Multiverse level : Characters who can create/destroy 10 to 1,000 universes. 2-C: Universe level+ : Characters who can easily destroy/create a universe. Those who could create/destroy universes up to 10 are also included. Tier 3: Destroyers of Worlds 3-A: Universe level : Characters who can destroy a universe at full power. 3-B: Multi Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-C: Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. Tier 4: EoS/BoG DBZ 4-A: Multi Solar System level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 4-B: Solar System level : Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-C: Star level : Characters who can create/destroy a star. Tier 5: DBZ Standard 5-A: Multi/Large-Planet level : Characters who can destroy multiplanets. 5-B: Planet level : Characters who can destroy a planet. 5-C: Moon/Lifewiper/Planetary level : Characters who can destroy a moon, those who can wipe out all living things on a planet's surface, or those who can cause destruction/devastration in a planetary scale. Tier 6: Beyond HST 6-A: Continent level : Characters who can destroy a continent, those who can tank continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 6-B: Country level : Characters who can destroy a country, those who can tank country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-C: Island level : Characters who can destroy an island, those who can tank island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. Tier 7: High-end HST 7-A: Mountain level : Characters who can destroy a mountain, those who can tank mountain level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 7-B: City level : Characters who can destroy a city, those who can tank city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-C: Town level : Characters who can destroy a town, those who can tank town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. Tier 8: Low-end HST 8-A: Multi City-Block level : Characters who can destroy multiple city-blocks, those who can tank multi city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 8-B: City-Block level : Characters who can destroy a city-block, those who can tank city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-C: Building level : Characters who can destroy a building, those who can tank building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. Tier 9: Basic Fodders 9-A: Room level : Characters who can destroy a room or a small building, those who can tank room level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. 9-B: Wall level : Characters who can destroy a wall, those who can tank wall level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-C: Street level : Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Tier 10: Ordinary Mortals 10-A: Peak Human level : Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 10-B: Human level : Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-C: Sub-Human level : Physically impaired humans and most animals. Other Tiering pages Speed